


Exposed

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Andy is sweet, BIG Changes, But sex is mentioned a lot, Claiming Bites, Drama & Romance, Frank is weird, Gerard's a slut, Josh is innocent sort of, Love/Hate, Lowkey Pornstars, M/M, No Sex, Pete and Frank are dicks to Joe, Secrets, Stripper Mikey, kind of cracky?, protective Pete, tell me if I missed any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: This is basically just Pete making the guys expose each others secrets to the rest of the group as a game.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the most extra thing I've ever written and I hope you all enjoy it. This is probably going to have so many typos.

Part of the group was sat in the living room, Gerard on one side of the couch away from Pete. Mikey had sat in front of the couch and Frank had moved behind him to use his shoulder as a pillow. Joe and Andy were in the over-sized recliner, an old quilt thrown over them as they ate popcorn.

"I want to play a game," Pete says looking away from the TV.

"Oh god," Mikey says, "not today Pete, we're tired. We just want to watch TV and relax and not play any of your games today."

When no one else spoke up Pete shook his head and folded his arms across his chest leaning back into the couch, "y'all motherfuckers never want to do anything I wanna do."

Patrick enters the apartment, Tyler, Josh, and Brendon behind him, "hey, sorry we got here late, we were picking up pizza and bread sticks."

"And I brought drinks," Brendon says.

"Patrick!"

Pete jumps up and goes to hug the little blond. He smiles when he's picked up, "hey, Pete, how are you?"

"Sad," he says, "no one wants to play a game with me."

"Oh," he says frowning, "well, we'll play a game with you if you want. What game were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of a new one," he smiles.

"What, like, never have I ever? Because I'm not playing that. I hate drinking with you guys, someone's always in the bathroom crying," he says, "and it's usually you."

"Actually, I made up a new game," he smiles, "and we'll be joined by two more people."

He points to the door as it opens and Mikey gives the man a weird look, "you know I hate when you do that."

In walked Ryan, Brendon was the first to say something about it, "you invited Ryan?"

The brunet laughs, "hello to you too, Brendon."

"Well, no, I didn't mean it like _that_ I just meant it in an I wasn't expecting you kind of way."

"Well, here I am," he smiles.

"I invited him because I don't like you," Pete smiles at Brendon.

The door opens and Dallon walks in and nudges Ryan, "you left your phone in the car."

"Dallon," Patrick says standing there awkwardly holding the hot boxes and looking as if he saw a ghost.

The alpha looks to him, a smile forming as he takes the pizzas from him, "here, let me get those."

He lets him take them from him and Pete leans in to Brendon, "I also invited him because I know you had sex with Patrick."

The room was awkward and Frank was the first to say something about the situation, "ooh, that's weird. Having your two ex boyfriends in the same room together."

"Brendon and I are friends," Dallon shrugs.

"We've always been friends," Brendon nods.

"Not when you both were in love with Patrick," Frank points out, "and now Dallon's dating Brendon's sloppy seconds."

"Shut up, Frank," Ryan says, but it doesn't wipe the grin off the man's face.

"So," Patrick says ending that conversation and turning to Pete, "you wanted to play a game?"

"Yeah," Pete smiles, "I'll be back."

The alpha leaves for what seems like less than ten seconds. He comes back with a hat full of folded pieces of papers with everyone's name on them.

"You already have our names and stuff on them," Gerard asks.

"I like to be prepared," he says, "anyway, I'm passing the hat around, take the paper out, I'll pass around a pen and you have to write a secret about whoever you get down on the paper and then we're all going to read them."

"Okay," Gerard shrugs, "I've got nothing to hide. Everyone's knows about me."

"That's because everyone's been with you," Frank points out.

"Save it for the game," Pete says.

"This seems like someone's going to get their feelings hurt," Patrick says.

"Yeah," Josh says, "and I don't really know any secrets."

"Just write the first secret you can think of," Pete says, "and if anyone gets their feelings hurt I'll buy them dinner."

"Yeah, I'm alright with getting my feelings hurt if I get a nice dinner out of it," Brendon says.

"See, everyone's happy, now pick a name, don't say who it is, write something down, and put it back in the hat and then I'm gonna read them all out except for mine."

"I'll read yours," Frank says.

The hat is passed around and Frank looks at everyone's expressions as they take their paper out, "Gerard got Pete."

"Frank," Pete shouts, "don't ruin it!"

"How did you even know," Gerard asks looking confused.

"You made the face you always make when you hear Pete's name," he says and points at him, "you just did it now. It's like a slight eye roll but you can't tell because you blink."

A pen goes around to everyone once they have their paper and they quickly write something down and fold it back before setting it in the hat. Once they're all sat down they all grab a slice of pizza and start eating. Pete pulls out the first paper, "ooh! It's Patrick's."

Frank snatches it, "you didn't pull that one out at random. You always pull his name out first anyway, just do his last."

"Fine," he says putting it underneath him, "I'll do Patrick's last."

Patrick looks to Frank, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. The alpha smiles raising his brows quickly. Pete pulls out a piece of paper, "this one is for Joe and it says--"

He cuts himself off going wide eyed, "that he's a great guy and we all love him very much."

He laughs and Frank takes the paper from him going wide eyed, "um, yep, that's what it says."

Mikey snatched it from him and rolled his eyes reading out loud, " _When Pete and Frank get bored they will go to a series of crime scenes and if they're simple breaking and entering they'll give them Joe's description. That's why he kept getting arrested and questioned about the break-ins on Derry Street._ "

"I fucking knew it was you two," he says, "I wasn't sure until now, but I fucking knew!"

"You guys are such dicks," Andy says.

"We're sorry," Pete says, "but in our defense, it was hilarious."

He pulls out the next one and looks at the paper, "okay, this one is Mikey's and--oh my god!"

"What," Mikey asks.

Pete's smile grows as big as it can Frank takes the paper reading it out loud, " _Mikey works as a stripper at the Dollhouse, has four regulars, can put his legs behind his head, and he goes by the name Alley Kat. The cat is with a K._ "

"Patrick," Mikey shouts, turning to the blond who was trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry," he says, "it's the only secret I know about you except for the lingerie thing and I figured you didn't want them knowing you-"

"Patrick," he says going wide eyed in a panic, "DO. NOT."

"Patrick please do," Pete smiles, "Alley Kat? Oh my god, that's everything I never knew I needed."

"You can put your legs behind your head," Frank asks nodding towards him, "hot."

Mikey rolls his eyes and takes the hat, "oh look, here's Frank's. Wonder what it says."

He opens it up, not even having to look at the paper to know what it says, " _One time Frank got sent to my camp and was immediately sent home two days later. It was because he'd accidentally fell in poison ivy and it just so happens that three of the female counselors got poison ivy on their downstairs._ "

Frank smiles, "I'm not ashamed of that one."

"You _really_ should be," Mikey says, "they were fours at best."

"They were six and a halfs," Frank corrects him.

"You were drunk, they were fours," Mikey insists.

"Was it worth the itching," Pete asks.

"Oh yeah, they were great in bed and on the kayaks."

"That's disgusting," Gerard says.

Frank reaches in fishing out a piece of paper, "this one is Josh's, it says _I don't know anything about Josh other than that he has a huge crush on Tyler._ "

"Wait, what," Josh asks forcing a laugh, "no I don't."

"Yeah, you do, you talk about him all the time," Joe says, "and you constantly watch him play basketball because it means he'll take his shirt off. You have the biggest crush I've ever seen."

"I don't," Josh says looking to Tyler and shaking his head, "that's--that's just not true."

Josh crawls over and reaches into the hat pulling out one, "this one is Gerard's and it says _Gerard let the football team in high school run a train on him while he wore a cheerleader uniform_."

Josh cocks his head to the side when he sees everyone look at Gerard in shock. Frank laughs and says, "wow, I knew you were a slut but I didn't think you'd go that far as to do the whole team."

"What does run a train mean," Josh asks.

"Frank, don't tell him," Brendon and Tyler say at the same time.

Frank folds his arms across his chest and shrugs, "fine, I wont tell him."

"Good," Tyler says.

"Just kidding," Frank says, explaining happily, "it means Gerard got fucked by every single guy on the football team one after the other in one go."

" **FRANK** ," everyone yells.

"Oh," Josh says and thinks about it, "was it that good?"

"It was amazing," Gerard says, "probably the best part of junior year."

"Were you at the school?"

"No," Gerard says, "we were in their hotel for an away game. We all go so fucked up, I remember taking heat inducers."

"Jesus," Mikey says.

"You should try it, I swear that shit got me so fucking wet," he smiles thinking back to it, "I should call them up again."

"Oh great," Mikey says, "you turned Frank on."

"No he didn't," he says, "I'm not attracted to your brother."

"Your boner is right against my ass," he says standing and sitting next to Pete.

"Boners don't lie," Gerard says shrugging, "it's fine if you're interested in me."

"Me? Interested in the guy that's had more men inside him than a submarine? No thanks."

Gerard laughs, "fuck you, it's my body and I can fuck whoever I want. Unlike you I don't have to touch myself to get off, I get others to do it for me."

"You think I don't," Frank asks.

"I think you're the guy who got caught masturbating in the school library to a book of historical figures high off your ass."

"Look, Betsy Ross is a fuckin' milf who can get it. At least I didn't sleep with a teacher for a grade!"

"Maybe you should have, you might have passed a class for once. And at least I never tongued a dog."

"It was an accident, he got between me and the girl I was with. And at leas _I've_ never been mistaken for prostitute," he says taking a drink from the bottle of beer, "on multiple occasions!"

"Fuck off, at least I don't cry during sex!"

"It was one time and I was allergic to her perfume," he says.

"Should we stop them," Patrick asks.

"No way," Mikey says, "this needs to happen, just let them get it out of their system."

"At least I've never bought so many condoms from the drugstore that they now keep them closer to the register for me," Frank says.

"You wish you were getting laid that much, but at least I've never had sex with a beta who stopped me halfway because she realized she was gay."

"Oh. Fuck. You," he says, "at least I don't have my ass passed around like a blunt at a party."

"It's great if you get the right people, maybe you should try it," he says taking a shot of whatever he picked up from the table first, "and at least no one threw up on my dick during a blowjob."

"Fuck you, I have a big dick and she had a bad gag reflex."

"That's _not_ what I heard," he smiles.

The entire room was silent, everyone else watched and ate their pizza and chips slow and quietly so they wouldn't miss a second.

Frank is annoyed by now and smiles, "yeah, well at least I never slept with someone old enough to be my grandpa!"

"He _did_ _not_ fuck me," Gerard says.

"Oh, well, that's _not_ what I heard," Frank says smirking at him.

"At least I never fucked someone who wears a life alert necklace."

"She was a cougar!"

Gerard laughs, "she was a dinosaur!"

"Oh yeah, well at least I've never had sex with someone who thinks the metric system has to do with the Matrix!"

"Guys, maybe we should calm down," Mikey says, "and we can get back to the game."

"You're right," Frank says.

"At least I never got an std from Lindsey Statford and gave it to half the debate team, a school treasurer, a librarian, and the school mascot," Gerard muttered before taking a swig of his drink.

"That was a fucking rumor and you know it," Frank yells standing up

"Oh I'm sure," Gerard says setting his drink down and standing up.

"You keep running that mouth and I promise I'll shut you up real quick."

"Is that so," he asks.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm shaking!"

"Shut up," he says shoving him.

Gerard laughs, "why don't you fucking make me."

He shoves Frank and almost instantly he's got Gerard flat on his back against the floor. Brendon and Dallon get up to do something when Mikey holds his hand up to stop them. Gerard flips Frank onto his back and straddles him, he pulls back his fist and Frank manages to grab him by his arms and flip him onto his back and pin his wrists by his head. They glare at each other for a long time until Frank leans down and kisses him hard. Gerard hums against his lips and Frank's hands move up to lace their fingers together. Mikey gestures towards them, "see, it all worked out, let's get back to the game."

"Are they just going to keep doing," Josh pauses looking really confused, " _that_?"

"Yeah," Mikey nods, "kind of glad, kind of grossed out. Anyway, Pete, who's next?"

"Uhh," he reaches down and plucks a card from hat reading, "okay this is Andy and--Josh, for fuck's sake."

"How did you know it was me," he asks.

"You wrote _Andy is a very nice guy and I'm proud to say he's my friend._ "

"Aww," Andy says, "thanks, Josh!"

Josh smiles brightly and Pete shakes his head, "Josh these are supposed to be secrets to expose people. Are there any secrets you know about Andy?"

He thinks about it, "oh! One time I sneezed and he didn't say bless you. I thought about it the whole day, but now that I think about it I don't think he heard me."

Frank pulls from Gerard and looks towards the alpha, "Andy, you fucking monster!"

Andy smiles shaking his head. Pete picks up another one, "okay, and this one is Ryan's."

Ryan sits up, "let's see what one of you had to say about me."

Pete laughs, " _Ryan's got a tattoo on his ass next to a flower that says 'I love tree' because he got really drunk in Iowa and he insisted he needed it._ "

Ryan turns to Brendon, "you motherfucker!"

"I couldn't help it," Brendon smiles, "it's hilarious."

"Show us," Frank says, "come on, I want to see it."

"No," Ryan says.

Frank, Pete, and Gerard smile and slow chant, "show us! Show us! Show us! Show us!"

"Fine," he says standing. He unbuttons his jeans and turns away from them pulling them down slightly and pulling his underwear to the side exposing the detailed rose next to the words _I love tree_ written in fancy cursive.

"What does it even mean," Mikey asks, "is _tree_ a code?"

"No, it doesn't mean anything, I was really drunk and a little high and we went to a tattoo artist."

"Ryan said something about there being a big tree outside and the guy was like 'yeah, it's huge and super shady in the summer. I love trees' and Ryan was like 'Yeah, yeah me too' and he got most of it done, realized how late it was, and wanted to go home. He didn't even want to finish the tattoo."

"I can't believe you let me get that," Ryan says pulling up his jeans.

"I told you to get it removed!"

He rolls his eyes, "let's see what Brendon's says."

He crawls over to the hat and goes through until he finds Brendons, "oh, here we go. _Brendon had a porn account on this one website and regularly posted videos of him fucking this one kinky omega for a whole year. He was practically always in heat._ "

Patrick and Ryan go wide eyed and speak in unison, "what?!"

Brendon laughs and shrugs, "what? It was fun."

"Who was it," Patrick asks.

"Yeah, was it me or Patrick," Ryan asks folding his arms across his chest angrily.

"Oh, it wasn't either of you," Dallon says.

"You know about that," Brendon asks raising a brow.

"Yeah of course I know, you told me!"

He goes wide eyed, all of it slowly coming back to him, "and I showed you!"

"Yeah, not a full thing though, just parts of the videos."

"If it's not him and it's not me then who was it," Patrick asks.

"He's in the room," Dallon says.

They turn and immediately look to Gerard. The dark haired man sits up and his jaw drops, "first of all, just because Brendon had sex with one of your friends doesn't mean it's immediately me. Second of all, I would've told you if I slept with him!"

"That's true," Patrick says, "he's got no shame."

They then turn to Mikey who looks surprised. Pete turns to him, "you slept with Brendon? What the fuck, when?"

Mikey laughs and shakes his head looking towards Josh, "oh, I never slept with Brendon."

All eyes in the room go wide and turn to Josh who's hugging his knees and burying his head.

"Josh," Patrick says.

His face was red, almost appearing freshly sunburned, "it wasn't when either of you were with him! And I was just curious!"

"Holy shit," Frank says, genuinely surprised.

"You let Brendon film you two doing it," Tyler asks.

"We were only going to try it once but afterwards we realized we really liked it. But we stopped doing everything when he started to like Patrick. You said you deleted them," he says looking to Brendon.

"I thought I did, but I found a couple more, but I deleted them after I showed Dallon I think."

"Why didn't you tell me," Patrick asks Josh.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why didn't you tell me," Tyler asks.

"I didn't want you to think that I got around. Not that there's anything wrong with sleeping with whoever, I just didn't want you to think that I just do that with everyone," he explains, "because I don't!"

"I don't think of you like that," he tells him, "and you know, you can tell me anything, we're best friends."

Josh smiles, "I'm sure you have a secret I don't know."

Josh reaches for the hat and pulls out Tyler's name reading out loud, " _Tyler's biggest secret is that he works out a lot and underneath his shirts he's like super jacked and everyone can't keep their hands off him because he's so cool and so handsome._ "

"Oh wow, I wonder who could have wrote that one," Mikey says.

Tyler laughs to himself, "whoever they are they clearly know too much."

"Tyler, fucking expose yourself or one of us will and we know some secrets about you," Pete says.

"Fine, I'm in love with Josh," he admits.

"What," Josh asks.

"Well, yeah, that's obvious. Everybody knows that," Gerard says.

"What," Josh asks louder, "not me! I didn't know that!"

Frank speaks, ignoring Josh, "ooh! Tell them how you really broke your arm."

"We don't have to-"

Frank cuts him off quickly, "he was jacking off to pictures of Josh at the garage party in the bathroom and slipped on the floor when he came."

" **DUDE** ," Tyler shouts.

" _That's_ how you broke your arm," Josh asks, "you told me you were at the gym lifting weights."

"Clearly he lied," Gerard says.

"You went to the garage parties," Pete asks.

"Yeah, I went with Josh a couple of times."

"What's the garage party," Andy asks.

"Okay," Gerard starts, "so, its not really a garage. It's an abandoned house close to Pinewood and Vernon. Gabe's got this guy who taught him how to turn all the lights and water on so everything functions for like a whole weekend and like, it's really fun."

Frank nods, "a lot of people come because the parties are bitchin' but they don't stay the night because there was a murder there. But the ones who do stay the night always see weird shit or hear weird shit at night. No one wants to stay but if you do Bill buys everyone who stayed breakfast. It's so sick. I can't tell you how many times I've fallen off the roof of that house shitfaced."

"I can't believe you're still alive," Mikey says, "between the roof and the ghosts."

Pete nods, "weird shit happens at night. I swear to god one time I locked the door so I could get some sleep and when I woke up I was three miles away from the house. When they brought me back to get my shit the door was still locked from the inside, and when we got in, the window was locked too."

"It's not haunted," Andy says.

"Yes it fucking is," Frank says, "I saw someone go into the bathroom and I waited forty-five minutes by the door because I was waiting on them to get out. Me and Gabe thought they passed out or something but when we finally got the door open there was no one in the bathroom."

"They probably crawled out the window."

"There was no window," Mikey and Pete say in unison.

Mikey shakes his head, "I don't even like talking about that house, the place freaks me out. Let's just play the game."

"I guess we've only got Dallon, Pete, and Patrick left," Frank says.

Pete picks up the paper with Dallon's name on it and opens it up, " _Dallon is still not over Patrick, and to be honest with you, neither is Brendon._ "

Dallon looks down at the floor avoiding eye contact while Patrick looks between them. Brendon goes to speak but instead closes his mouth and Dallon is the first to speak, "look, Patrick, our break up was recent so there's still some feelings there but I promise you I'm fine. I've got Ryan and he makes me happy. I don't want you to think that we can't be friends like we used to just because everything happened."

"Yeah," Brendon says, "we're still friends no matter what. All three of us."

"Yeah," Dallon says, "and Brendon and I have talked a little bit about it alone and we've decided that neither of us are going to try and be with you from now on."

Patrick looks to Brendon and raises his brows questioning him. He looks guilty and shrugs a little before looking away from him.

"I think that's a great idea," Pete says.

"You just don't want anyone sleeping with Patrick," Mikey tells everyone.

"Yeah," the man admits, smiling, "I don't. Patrick's still good in my eyes and I don't want anything to ruin that."

"You know he's slept with both of them, right," Ryan asks.

"If I didn't see it it didn't happen."

Mikey pats his shoulder, "sure it didn't."

Frank grabs the last piece of paper in the hat, "and here's Pete's _Whenever Pete gets drunk he calls Mikey and tells him that he's always wanted to have a threesome with both of us._ Us?"

"That was mine, I wrote that one," Gerard says pointing to himself after he takes a swig from his drink.

"You've really got to stop drinking," Mikey says turning to the alpha.

"And you've really got to stop telling me what to do," Pete tells him.

"Fine, don't listen to me. The game is over now and we can get back to watching TV in silence."

"Actually," Frank says, "we've got one more."

He walks over pulling the paper from underneath Pete.

"Oh yeah, Patrick's," Pete says, "what's it say?"

Frank's eyes go straight to the omega. He only opens the paper to open it, he didn't even look down to read the words because he already knew what it says.

"Patrick's secret," he smiles, "is that he's pregnant."

Patrick looks stunned for a second as all eyes immediately were on him.

"How did you know," he asked, "I didn't even tell anyone!"

"I saw the pregnancy test in your bathroom."

"What," Gerard says shocked, "why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wasn't given the opportunity," Patrick says, glaring.

"Bullshit," Frank says, "it's been like over a month since I saw the test."

"Over a month," Brendon asks going wide eyed, "how long have you been pregnant?"

Patrick shrugs, "nine weeks."

"Wow," Gerard says impressed, "you don't look it."

"And you didn't tell me why," Dallon asks, "I know we aren't together, but I would still take care of you _and_ the baby when it's born."

"You would take care of him and the baby," Brendon asks, surprised, "it's my kid."

"No, it's mine," Dallon says, "I slept with him nine weeks ago after we broke up."

The two alphas glare at each other and Patrick rubs his temples knowing they were about to turn to him and-

"Patrick, tell him I'm the father," they both say.

"No, tell me who the dad is and I'll kick his ass," Pete stands.

"Easy, tiger," Mikey says pulling him down and sitting in his lap to keep him away from them, "but yeah, who's the dad?"

"Do you even know," Dallon asks.

"Of course I know," Patrick snaps, "I just--this isn't how I wanted to tell everyone! Okay? Thanks a lot, Frank!"

"No problem, now, who's the dad? Wait! Does anyone want to place any bets first?"

"I got twenty on Dallon," Ryan says.

"Nice," Frank says.

"Ryan, we're together," Dallon says.

"So," he shrugs, "I need new shoes and if I lose it will hurt my feelings and Pete will have to buy me a fancy dinner. I win either way, it'd be stupid not to bet."

"Ooh, good plan," Joe says, "I'll put twenty on Dallon too."

"Same here," Pete says, "I can only hope it's Dallon's."

Brendon's jaw drops at that and he looks upset, "what? I'd be a great dad!"

"Yeah but I don't like you," he tells him.

"I got twenty on Brendon," Mikey says.

Pete looks to him and Mikey shrugs, "what?"

"You're just going to openly bet against me? Like, right in front of me?"

"It's funny if I win, and if I lose it was your twenty anyway."

"I'll put twenty on Brendon too," Josh says.

"If Josh is betting twenty I'll bet forty," Tyler says, "If we win I'm taking you on the date of your dreams."

"You mean," he starts.

"That's right, baby, we're going to go to the mattress store and jump on all the mattresses, go play laser tag, order two party boxes of tacos, go home and watch your favorite movie, and take the biggest nap of our lives."

"Twenty on Dallon," Gerard says.

"And I can't bet because I already know who the dad is. Patrick, will you do the honors?"

"Oh, am I allowed to," he asks, looking pissed off, "look, I'll be honest, I slept with you both around the same time. It was a week long heat that wouldn't stop and when I found out I was pregnant I wanted to tell you."

He looks to Dallon before turning to Brendon, "both of you. But I didn't know whose it was and I didn't want to tell either of you until I knew. So I waited for a long time until I could get the non-invasive test done. I made Dallon take me to the doctor saying it was because I was sick and I told him I was really nervous so he agreed to get checked too."

"You were getting your test done then? Is that why they swabbed my cheek and not yours? I thought that was weird," Dallon says.

"You asked _him_ to go with you? Why didn't you ask me, he's seeing Ryan and I'm your--best friend and you asked _him_ ," Brendon says looking hurt.

"Shut up, no one cares" Pete says.

"You wanted me there," Dallon smiles.

"I was nervous and scared and I just really wanted someone there for me," he says.

"Am I invisible," Brendon practically shouts looking around.

"I wish," Ryan says, crossing his arms.

Brendon touches Patrick's shoulder, "are we just pretending we never had sex?"

"I pretend we never had sex," Ryan says nodding to himself.

Brendon looks at the omega that was talking and gives him a mean look before turning to Patrick, whose hand is currently being touched by Dallon. A smile slowly creeps onto the alpha's face, "what did they say? Is it--am I going to be a daddy?"

"Honey," Gerard says looking him over, "you are already a Daddy in my mind."

"Shh," Frank says smiling and covering Gerard's mouth, "we can discuss kinks later. Watch this."

"I actually have an ultrasound," Patrick says reaching for his bag and pulling out an envelope.

Dallon takes it from him eagerly and Patrick turns to Brendon taking his hand. The alpha turns, his anger melting as he cocks his head curiously at the omega.

"Wait," Dallon says looking confused, "is it--are these twins?"

Patrick nods, "yeah."

Dallon looks excited as he holds the picture to his chest, "you're having two? I'm having twins?"

"Actually," Patrick says taking both alphas hands and placing them on his stomach together underneath his own, "we're having twins."

Brendon and Dallon give each other weird looks before turning to Patrick, "what?"

"Well the test came back and it was positive, Dallon was the father, but only of one. And since the only other person I've slept with is Brendon it's got to be his."

"So you're pregnant with _both_ of our kids?"

He nods.

"How's that even possible?"

"It's called heteropaternal superfecundation. It's rare, but it can happen! During my cycle I got pregnant once and then again a little later."

"No, no," Dallon says, "how? Like how did I get you pregnant, we used a condom."

"Well, okay, this is going to sound really bad," he says out loud, "but I swear I'm happy with both of them."

"Oh god," Ryan says, "what's about to come next is probably going to hurt your feelings. Pete, might want to make that dinner reservation now."

"So, I had sex with Dallon first," he explains.

"Yeah," Brendon says.

"And I mean I was in heat so of course I wanted him, but I didn't really plan on it happening, especially so soon after he and I split up."

"So wait, my baby was an accident?"

"Surprise," Patrick corrects, continuing, "I consider the baby a surprise. And after that I kind of regret it because we weren't together. It was good, I just wish I'd been able to think it through more and actually make sure the condom was on properly."

"So, what I'm hearing," Dallon starts, "is that I was so hot you couldn't think straight."

Brendon speaks but is cut off part of the way through, "I don't think-"

"No, yeah, that's what I meant," Patrick said, "totally."

Dallon smiles and looks at the ultrasound for a second until Brendon snatches it and smiles.

"And with Brendon," the omega starts.

"No, don't tell me mine was just you being so horny you couldn't think straight," Brendon says frowning.

"I was thinking straight. That night when you came over," Patrick starts.

"And came inside Patrick," Frank and Gerard say at the same time before locking eyes and smiling.

Patrick ignores them and keeps talking, "when you and I had sex it was amazing and when you claimed me it was-"

"Woah, woah, woah," everyone says stopping the story.

Pete moves Mikey off his lap instantly and stands, "did you just say he _claimed_ you?"

"No," Patrick says going wide eyed and shaking his head, "no, I didn't say that he-"

Dallon pulls the neck of Patrick's shirt to the side exposing the bite mark on his shoulder, "what the fuck?!"

"Get up," Pete says turning to Brendon.

"What, why?"

"Because I can't properly kick your fucking ass if you're sitting next to Patrick."

"No one is kicking anyone's ass," Patrick says.

"You need to stay right there and not say another fucking word, _Patrick_ ," he says pointing to the omega angrily, using his first name and not his nickname like the omega was used to.

Patrick's shocked when he sees Pete's actually mad, he frowns and makes his voice softer, "Peter Panda."

"Patrick, I'm not going to say it again," he says, "sit there and be quiet. I'll deal with you later."

He pulls his knees to his chest and Mikey is shocked but stand and wraps his arms around him purring his name, "Pete."

"Not now, Mikes."

"If you go in the bedroom right now," he says kissing the side of his neck and rubbing him through his pants, "I'll let you have me any way you want."

"Not. Now. Mikes."

"Oh fuck," Mikey says slowly letting go and turning to Patrick, "he's serious!"

"Brendon," the pregnant omega says.

"Yeah," he asks not taking his eyes off Pete.

"Run!"

"What," he asks turning to him before his eyes quickly go back to Pete.

"Run," Gerard says quickly, "fucking run!"

"Oh fuck, you are so dead," Ryan says.

"I'm going to miss you when you die," Frank says.

Mikey holds Pete tight and Brendon scrambles to get up and darts over towards the front door. Pete heads for him and when Brendon exits the door Mikey presses himself up against it and holds out his arms, "Pete, baby, honey, sweetie, please sit down."

"Move or I will move you," he growls.

He laughs, "you can barely move the coffee table, I think I'll stand here."

Pete grips his arms and picks him up almost effortlessly and set him down on the floor behind him. He then opens the front door and exits leaving Mikey standing dumbfounded. The door opens and Pete walks back in to speak to Mikey, "when I get back you'd better be on my bed waiting for me. Because when I walk in, if I'm still mad, I'm gonna fuck you on the first surface I can get you to, and I don't care if anyone's in the room."

He nods, eyes wide in wonder.

He pulls him in and kisses him hard before he pulls back, "and if you wear something real pretty for me I'll put my tongue inside you just the way you like it."

He leaves the house and Mikey is still staring at the closed door.

"Jesus Christ, I've never seen him mad and horny before," Frank says.

"Neither have I," Mikey admits smiling.

"Holy shit," Gerard says, "have you ever had angry sex with him before?"

He shakes his head.

"God he is going to fuck you so hard your _grand kids_  will walk with a limp," Frank says.

"You guys should go," Mikey says.

"Because you're going to go get naked and-"

"No," he shouts, "I just think it would be better if I calmed him down by myself-"

"With your ass," Frank asks smiling.

"With my charming-"

"Mouth," he says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave," Andy says, "I've heard you two have sex before and judging by his attitude it's going to be a lot worse. Joe, you coming?"

"Yeah," he says, "I want to at least get a good night's sleep."

Patrick's phone rang and he picks it up quick when he sees Brendon's name, "Brendon?"

The man was panting on the other side, "oh my god you never mentioned Pete was a good runner!"

"Yeah, he used to play soccer in middle school, he was the best."

"Oh my god, I'm so out of shape," Brendon heaved.

"I'm so proud you're outrunning him."

"Thanks," he says, "do you know a good place to hide?"

"You could go to my place, you have the key."

"Doesn't Pete have a copy," he asks.

"Yeah, he's got six," he says, "maybe you should just come back here."

"You think it's safe to turn around?"

"Yeah, I mean he probably isn't behind you."

"Okay," he says running back, "I'm just getting back to the apartment, oh wow, I think I lost hi-ughh!"

"You thought you could run from _me_ ," Pete's voice asks, "you got my little Patrick pregnant?"

"Ow! So did Dallon," Brendon says.

"And you fucking claimed him," he says.

"Okay, yes, but I mean to be fair," he starts, " **to be fair!** "

"Oh don't finish that sentence," Patrick says.

"He begged me to."

There was another loud sound of a fist colliding with skin and Patrick shook his head, "Pete? Pete?!"

The phone is picked up and Pete picks it up still out of breath, "you fucking asked him to claim you?"

"Yeah, I did, okay?"

"You know how dangerous that can be if the wrong person bites you! If he bites you you'll be so in love with him you'd be willing to do pretty much anything he wanted. I don't want him turning you into some freaky love slave! And now you have to bite him back because getting the bite removed can literally kill you and I am not losing you, Patrick. Do you hear me? You're my little Pattycakes and I need you here, okay?"

"I know, I'm here," he says, "and I'll always be your little Patrick. Nothing's going to change that, I'll just be having even smaller Patricks."

"I hope the babies look like you and Dallon," he sighs.

"What about me," Patrick barely hears Brendon say.

"You'd better fucking hope my grandchild doesn't get your forehead."

"Will you please come home now?"

"Yeah, let me pick Brendon off the ground and bring him back."

"Please bring my boyfriend back looking like he did when he left."

"Fine. Let me get his nose back in place"

"Thank you."

"I love you, Trick, I'll see you in a minute."

"I love you too," he says, "bye."

"Bye."

When he hangs up Gerard smiles, "boyfriend huh? When did that happen?"

"We were just hanging out one day and I was thinking about what if everyone died on the planet except me and another person. That's when I decided if I could only have one person beside me forever I'd hope it was him. I'd pick him, I'd always pick him. And I realized he was the one I wanted to be with."

"Is that why you left me," Dallon asks, "because you wanted him?"

"Yes," he says, "I didn't know how to-"

"Break the news that you were leaving me for my best friend," he asks, "tell me that you let him _claim_ you?"

"I'm sorry," he says.

"You know it isn't like marriage, It's more serious. You know that's permanent, right? You do know that, right?"

"I know," he shouts as the door opens.

"Well, you say it like you actually wanted it and it wasn't just a mistake from the heat. You say it like you don't want it removed."

"Because I don't," he says.

Dallon stands and walks over to Brendon, still talking to Patrick, "are you serious? That's only because you haven't claimed him yet. Once you claim him you are going to feel that instant regret and you're going to wish you could get it removed."

He looks to Brendon who's got a swollen red nose with a tampon in each nostril. He smiles and stands, the alpha smiling down at him.

"Are you okay," he asks.

"My face really hurts, but you just said you don't want your bite removed and I'm really happy. But I'm also in pain."

"Speaking of bites. Go ahead," Dallon says, "claim him. Claim him and tell me that you don't regret it."

He smiles, "where'd you get the tampons?"

"A nice lady walking to her apartment gave them to me."

He leans up kissing his nose gently and cupping his cheeks.

Dallon grabs the neck of Brendon's shirt and pulls it to the side, "here you go, claim him. Just go ahead and take a giant..."

He trails off looking at the bite mark already on Brendon's shoulder.

"Bite," he finishes.

"We talked about it before we did it," Patrick says, "I wasn't scared. I knew it was you, I think I always knew. And I don't regret it. I love him."

The room was quiet after that and Brendon smiles, "can I kiss you?"

"With those hanging out of your nose?"

"It wont leak," he tells him, "she told me it's got a braid or whatever that means so it's good to go."

He kisses him, their noses touching and making him groan.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's good," he says, "it hurts but it's good."

"You both claimed each other and never told me," Dallon asks.

"I was afraid you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad," he asks, "we're just best friends who've had a thing for the same omega since the beginning of high school. There's no way I'd be mad about you _claiming him_ a _day_ after he dumps me!"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds really bad," Brendon says.

"I'm fine," he says, "really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he says and Ryan stands and looks to him, "I'm really fine, I've got Ryan so it doesn't upset me."

"That's good, so hey, I was thinking. Since Patrick and I have already claimed each other and he's pregnant I think it's time I tell you he and I are planning on getting married."

"What," Pete asks.

"Well, we've claimed each other and we're going to have a kid, it's only right, right," Patrick says to Pete.

"Right," Brendon smiles.

"And Pete, as my friend and my kind of dad," Patrick smiles, "I was wondering if you'll be the one to give me away."

"Oh fuck," Gerard says.

"Oh, five bucks says he hits Brendon," Frank says, grinning.

"Five bucks says Dallon does it first," Gerard says.

He laughs, "I'm not going to punch him. Okay? I'm fine. We're friends."

"Actually," Brendon says, "I wasn't going to ask, but since you feel that way I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

Dallon completely freezes and Frank sighs, "goddamn it."

"Your best man at your wedding where you're marrying _Patrick_?"

"Yeah," he says, "will you do it?"

"That's interesting that you asked me because I-"

He flings his fist and decks him in the nose making him fall and grabs his face groaning, "ugh!!!! Why does everyone have to hit me?"

Patrick bends down and Dallon sighs, "okay, yeah, that felt really good. _Now_ I'm fine."

Frank slaps a five into Gerard's palm and rolls his eyes making Gerard smile, "thank you."

Once Brendon is sat up he looks to Patrick, "is my nose broken again?"

"No," he says, "you're good."

"So is that wedding thing a no," he asks turning to Dallon.

"That's a maybe."

"Well," Mikey says, "we've learned a lot about each other. Maybe a little too much. Let's never play this game again."

"That was the best game ever," Frank says, "we should play that again."

"No we shouldn't," Pete says, "I learned too much. I didn't need to know things. And I'm sorry. I think all of you need to go."

"Are you still upset," Patrick asks.

"Yes. Now everyone leave," he says, "everyone except you."

He points to Mikey and the omega looks confused.

"You have five seconds to get to the bedroom or I'm stripping you down in front of everyone."

Mikey turns without another word and rushes to the bedroom.

"Everyone else leave, get out, goodbye, dinner is on Thursday night."

Everyone immediately leaves the apartment and once outside Patrick turns to Brendon, "well, ready to go home?"

"I can't feel my face," Brendon says.

"Maybe the hospital first," he says nodding.

"Okay, well, we're going to go fuck," Frank says, "all night into the morning probably. See you Thursday."

"Don't you work the morning shift tomorrow," Brendon asks.

"Yeah, but we've been discussing kinks for the past twenty minutes and I really don't think I'll see you guys for a couple of days. So I mean it when I say see you _Thursday_."

They walk off and Gerard waves goodbye. Josh and Tyler stand awkwardly until Tyler shrugs, "I know we didn't win the bet, but if you still want to go on that date with me I think McDonald's is open and we can go to your house and watch something."

He smiles, "yeah. I'd like that. Um, we'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, guys," they all say leaving the four ex's alone.

"Um," Dallon starts, "Ry, why don't you go to the car and I'll meet you in a second."

He nods and kisses his cheek walking off, "bye bye, guys."

"Bye," Patrick says and Brendon just waves.

He looks to Brendon first, "I'm not sorry I punched you in the face."

"Terrible start to an apology," Brendon says.

"I'm not apologizing to you," he tells him, "I'm saying that if Patrick wants you then that's fine. I'm fine with it. I just wish someone would have given me a heads up. On everything, the leaving me for my best friend, the pregnancy, the claiming, the marriage thing-"

"We get it, we're shitty friends," Brendon nods.

"I'll be your best man," he says, "but no more lies. No more secrets."

"Alright," he nods, "no more secrets. I promise."

He turns to walk off but Brendon speaks, "wait!"

He turns back, "what?"

He stands behind Patrick, "in high school I may or may not have slept with Alyssa while you two were together."

"Seriously," Dallon asks, "that's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Now there's no secrets," Brendon says.

"I slept with Patrick first," he blurts before sighing, "oh man, that one was eating me alive."

"What?"

"I took Patrick's virginity. Not you. I let you think it for a long time but he and I had sex first."

"Is that true," Brendon asks.

"Now there's no secrets," Patrick smiles.

Brendon looks to Dallon, "you bitch."

Patrick looks at his phone before smiling and putting it away, "guys, guess what."

"What," they ask.

He puts their hands on his stomach and laces their fingers together, "Happy Father's Day!"

"We're gonna be dads," Dallon says.

Brendon sighs, "I bet my kid will be way better looking."

"You kidding? With that forehead? My kid is going to be so cute. The absolute cutest kid."

"I think they'll both be adorable," Patrick tells them.

"Well, yeah, they're both yours, you'll think that no matter what," Dallon says.

"I just want you to know," he says to Dallon, "just because you and I aren't together doesn't mean I'll love them any less. I'll treat both of them the same. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he nods, "yeah, I know that."

He smiles and Dallon leans down kissing his temple, "and just because I'm not _with_ you or living with you doesn't mean I wont be there for you if you need me to be. It's my baby too."

He nods, "I know."

"I'll treat both of them like they're both mine," Brendon says.

"And so will I," Dallon nods looking to Brendon, "I promise."

They let go of Patrick's stomach and the omega smiles, "stop, you're going to make me cry."

They smile and wrap their arms around him and Patrick thinks about names for the baby before pausing, "wait."

They pull back and he tilts his head, "I know I'll be Papa. But which one is going to be-"

"Oh, I'm Daddy for sure," Dallon says.

"No, I'm Daddy," Brendon says.

"You're marrying Patrick and living with the kids full time, I get to be Daddy."

"Patrick tell him I'm Daddy."

"How about I go by Mama and you two just go by Dad and Papa."

And their eyes light up, "you're gonna be Mama?"

"I'll go by Papa," Dallon says.

"I'll be Dad," Brendon smiles, "aww, Mama, that's so fucking cute. I'm so glad my baby has two Mamas and two Papas."

Dallon and Patrick give him a weird look.

"Is anyone else dizzy," Brendon asks leaning sideways.

"Okay, yeah, let's get you to a hospital," Dallon says picking him up.

Patrick pulls out his keys and Brendon starts talking out loud, smiling, "I love you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, buddy, we love you too."

"Speed if you need to," Patrick nods, "I'll meet you there."

"Love you so much man," Brendon says, "you're gonna be such a great dad."

"So are you, dude," he smiles, "so are you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
